


Dirty Dancing

by alex_is_away



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Castiel, Dean Winchester is Scarred for Life, M/M, Morning Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Sam Winchester, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 14:10:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16286075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alex_is_away/pseuds/alex_is_away
Summary: Sam had never heard Cas listen to music that wasn’t what Dean was playing in the car, let alone dance to it. So this morning it was safe to say that he was thoroughly surprised.





	Dirty Dancing

The younger hunter was walking to the kitchen to make breakfast but stopped in the doorway when he saw something that took his breath away. Cas was doing last night’s dishes and dancing to what most people would call ‘sex music’. Sam had never heard Cas listen to music that wasn’t what Dean was playing in the car, let alone dance to it. It was quite a sight for him to see, and the way Cas’ hips moved to the beat sent shivers down his spine. 

Cas, not hearing Sam walk into the kitchen, knelt down to place a pan in the dishwasher and caught a glimpse of Sam standing in the doorway, startling him. “Sam! You scared the living hell out of me, make your presence known when you enter a room or something!” He let out a small laugh at the end to indicate that he wasn’t upset. Sam nodded and let the angel get back to what he was doing, walking to the fridge to grab a bottle of water. “When did you start listening to music like this?” Sam said, breaking the silence. He made his way over to where Cas was doing the dishes and stood right behind him, placing his hands on the smaller man’s hips. “I don’t remember, a month ago maybe. Why?” Sam chuckled darkly and pressed himself closer to the man in front of him, moving their hips in time with the music. “Because this music isn’t something that most people listen to while casually doing household chores.” 

The feeling of Sam grinding his hips against his own was sending Cas’ head spinning, and it left him wanting more. “I am fully aware of what humans do to this music, Sam.” He emphasized the statement by pushing his hips into Sam’s, earning a low growl in response. “Can you feel what you’re doing to me, Cas?” The angel was spun around before he could answer, feeling Sam’s feverish lips on his own. The kiss was hard and passionate, leaving the two gasping for breath. Sam’s hands wrapped around the angel's waist and pulled him closer, grinding against Cas once again. Sam moaned as his cock ground against Cas’, moving his lips to the angel’s neck and leaving hot open-mouthed kisses against the skin.“Shouldn’t we- oh god- shouldn’t we take this to your room?” Cas managed to get out over the sound of his pleasured groans. Sam merely nodded and gripped the angel's hand tightly in his own, all but dragging him across the bunker.

Cas let himself fall against the wall of the hallway, pulling Sam down by his shirt. “Forget the bed, let’s fuck right here.” The angel mumbled against the taller man’s lips. Sam groaned and placed his hands on the back of Cas’ legs, wanting him to jump up. Castiel complied and wrapped his legs around Sam’s waist, drawing their covered cocks impossibly closer. The younger hunter took no time removing both of their shirts, and also made quick work of the angel’s pajama bottoms. “Do you have any idea how sexy you looked in the kitchen, dancing to that music when you thought you were alone? That body of yours gives me all sorts of dirty ideas, Castiel.” The shorter man whimpered at the sound of his full name and bucked his hips forward, trying to find the friction he needed. Sam simply watched as Cas’ desperation grew by the second like it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. “Please- oh god Sam please, just touch me.” How could he say no to that? Sam ran his thumb along the tip of Cas’ cock, collecting the precum that hadn’t already spilled down the front, using it as a lubricant as he slowly moved his hand along the shaft. Castiel pulled his lover in for a searing kiss, effectively silencing the moans that threatened to erupt from his throat.

Hearing a noise from the door next to them, Cas pulled away suddenly, a look of horror hinted at his features. “Hey, what’s wrong?” Sam asked, concern flooding his voice. “I just heard Dean in his room, he’s awake.” At that moment, they both shared the same horrified look. “I know what you guys are doing out there, could you please not do it right next to my room? My life is terrifying enough as it is.” Dean’s voice could be heard through the door. Sam carefully pulled Cas away from the wall and carried him back to their shared room, pushing him against the door. “Now where were we, angel?” The young hunter took no time in taking Cas’ cock in his hand, pumping quickly, causing him to let out a high pitched whine against his boyfriend’s lips. “Oh, Sam- fuck, just like that. Please!” Cas knew he wasn’t going to last much longer with the brutal pace that Sam set, and that was exactly the plan he had. The angel pulled tightly on Sam’s hair, groaning against the hunter’s lips. “A little more Sam, please.” Sam nodded and twisted his hand a little harder, and Cas soon felt the coil inside him snap, coating his stomach and Sam’s hand with hot ropes of cum.

Shortly after the two got cleaned up from their fun morning activities, they decided that breakfast was a good idea. As soon as they walked into the dining room though, Dean was quietly sitting at the table, sipping on a mug of coffee. “Uhm, good morning Dean.” Cas awkwardly greeted the older hunter. Dean gave him a small smile. “Mornin’ Cas- Hey Sammy, come ‘ere.” Sam approached his brother carefully, remembering how they woke him up. Dean pulled him down by his shirt, whispering in his ear. “I love you guys, but if you two ever decide to have sex beside my door again, I will kill you.” Sam pulls away from his older brother, flushing a bright red color. Dean sits back and chuckles at Sam’s reaction and changes the subject. “I made breakfast, bacon and eggs for Cas, and I picked you up some greek yogurt and fruit for you, Samantha.” This was going to a very interesting rest of the day for Sam, mostly because Dean was never going to let him live this morning down, and Sam wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
